A Firey War
by HaloWarrior5
Summary: It was just a normal day, Ash and co. we're meeting in Kanto, only to find a army trying to take over the world. Will they stop them? These solder's firey hate is like a wild fire burning down the forest of the world. The war will be rough, and horrible. But are these solders really bad? NO SHIPPINGS! (By tragedy I mean war, they didn't have a class for war.)
1. Chapter 1 , A Strange Man

Ash and his friends all met back in Kanto, at a new restaurant in Pewter city, not too far from the gym, thankfully.

"YO, ASH!" Brock yelled from the restaurant, with Misty and May next to him. "HEY GUYS!" Dawn, Iris, and Cilan yelled to the group as Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clement ran over to them.

Ash and Pikachu were over joyed to see their friends, and to introduce their new ones. As the gang went inside and ordered their food they saw something that was more or less horrifying.

On the news it showed a man walking out of the pokémon tower with what looked to be blood stains on his clothes with a knife on his chest and a Glock-17 pistol on his belt. "THIS MAN IS INSANE!" The reporter yelled.

"Holy crap," 2 people said, as the gang looked on, hoping to see something good coming on, but nothing came. As they ate they talked about who that was. "Wait! I remember something about that man!" Misty exclaimed, "I remember seeing him at my gym when Team Rocket was there… He wasn't wearing their uniform though." As they ate May noticed that Brock had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Brock?" "That man must be a mercenary," Brock said, worry in his voice. "He doesn't work for any one unless they pay…"

When they left, they went to pallet town but just as they walked to the start of Viridian Forest, the man stood there, eyes hidden, with three pokémon by his side: A Houndoom who looked like it kill someone with one bite attack, a Garchomp who looked horrifying for its kind, and finally: A Charizard with the same amount of pain, sorrow, and regret as his trainer in his eyes.

The man gave the gang a dead glare. The gang took a step back and reached for a pokéball, thinking that he was about to attack.

"FREEZE!" Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and someone else yelled. "You're under arrest!" Officer Jenny shouted at the man. The three people sent out their pokémon: A Growlite, a Chansey, and a Lucario.

The man had no response, nor did his pokémon. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get…" The man finally said.

"LUCARIO, HIT 'EM WITH FORCE PALM!" "GROWLITE, FLAMETHROWER!" "CHANSEY, USE EGG BOMB!" They yelled to their pokémon. Without order, the man's pokémon dodged the attacks. "Fire fang, crunch, dragon rush…" The man said to his pokémon. The attacks were swift, yet they drew blood from their opponents, showing that these pokémon's strength was brutal, and deadly.

"Ugh…I CAN'T TAKE IT! PIKACHU! THUNDER BLOT ON CHARIZARD!" Ash shouted. The attack however, had little to no effect. "WHAT THE HECK!?" They all yelled. "Leave me alone, you idiots…I don't want to hurt you…" "Then come with us peacefully." Nurse joy said.

"You don't get it? You're all more idiotic than I first thought," The man said, his tone threatening and surprised. "If you fight, you and your pokémon will only get hurt. Beyond healing or medical capabilities. So give up." The man said. "GO!" Everyone yelled, "USE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK NOW!"

"GARDEVIOR, TELEPORT!" The man yelled, just before the attacks hit, when the smoke had cleared, he was gone.

 **So I hope you all liked that! I'm not used to writing like this, so don't be disappointed if this isn't too good. But I hope you have a great day/night and life! :)**

 **Ages ( That are relevant ): Ash, Serena, and Celmont-14, Bonnie-9, Brock-20, May and Dawn-13, Misty-16, Cilan-21.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange Finding

SON OF A BISSHARP!" Officer Jenny shouted, full of anger. "That's the 5th time he's gotten away!"

"He could've killed our pokémon," Serena said, glumly at the thought of her pokémon dying at the hands of that man.

"Pi pika…" Pikachu said, his voice was soft with worry, he knew that if he could've died, so could his friends.

"Ahem!" Officer Jenny cleared he throat, "You'll probably run into him again, so take these weapons." Officer Jenny said, handing them all a pocket knife. The group left, with quiet goodbyes to the three. When they arrived in pallet town everyone who was outside of their house had something that could be used as a weapon. "The crap?" Cilan said, as confused as the others. Then a Charizard's cry from half away across town, and it sounded like the one the man owned! The gang sprinted to where they heard it.

"You again?" The man said, but this time his voice was a soft and more pleasant than before.

"RAH!" His Charizard yelled, when he saw Professor Oak's lab, his sapphire blue eyes gleaming. "Leave!" May, Dawn, and Misty shouted at him. "…What…?" The man said, with a glaring at them, hard as stone.

Ash had it with this man, who said he could've killed them. "LEAVE MY HOME TOWN YOU SICK SON OF A BISSHARP!" "Heh," The man scoffed at Ash's insult. "This is where I got Charizard, my best friend." The man told them, hugging his Charizard.

"Who are you?!" Serena shouted, filled with rage. "A person who lost some pokémon who were his only family…" The man said, with the same dark and pained tone as before. The group fell silent, this man wasn't a killer, he was just like them… But he lost his only family.

"Do you know how lucky you people are…? Some of us have lost almost everything… You really don't realize how lucky you are…" The man said, with his tone very dark.

"Hands up!" Officer Jenny and two other officers shouted at him, guns pointed at him.

The man drew the Glock and sent out his pokémon, he didn't say anything, but the look he gave them said it. "Fire, and you'll pay as much a price as me…" The man said, in the most threating voice anyone had heard.

"…You sick son of a-" One of the officers started, but he stop when Houndoom threw him a glare said 'Back off or die, Bissharp!'

"FIRE!" Officer Jenny shouted, and she and the other cops opened fire, avoiding the gang.

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!" The man shouted, and his Charizard lunched a blazing attack at the cops, which hit the dead center.

"Argh… Go Blastoise… Hydro Pump…" Officer Jenny said, and her Blastoise lunched what look to be a powerful hydro pump.

"USE THUNDER PUNCH TO COUNTER!" The man shouted.

"Thunder punch!?" They all yelled, because Charizards can't learn thunder punch.

The move and destroyed the Hydro Pump, and knocked into Blastoise, knocking him out and giving him a bad nose bleed.

 **Welp, hope you like it. I finally figured out how to run 2 programs at once, but its soooooo slow. By hugging I meant he stroked his charizard around his snout. Hope you have a great life! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 More Than One?

Then out of nowhere, two people that looked just like the man, just with sliver helmets and gold visors on, jumped in front of him, holding AK-47s.

"We need to meet up with Command, Alpha," The first one said. His voice was raspy and tough.

"Now," The second said. Her voice was like the other ones', but a little less tough.

"Alright." The man said, returning his pokémon.

The three people disappeared in a flash of light. "What on earth!?" May shouted, shocked out of her mind.

"So he's not alone…that's a pretty big Arcues dang problem. " Officer Jenny said to the other cops.

'Who were they!? What Command!? Who is the Alpha?!' They all thought.

"I wish he'd leave us be!" Bonnie said out of the blue. "Clam down Bonnie" Clement said, though he had a similar look as Bonnie.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" They heard someone yell, and it was no other than Jessie the Moron of Team Rocket. "GET AWAY NOW!" James and Meowth yelled at someone.

"Hand… Over that pokéball you scum suckers. Now, or die." A voice said, his voice almost as angry as the Alpha's.

The gang rushed over, and despite what Team R's attempt to steal their pokémon they weren't going to let them die. "STOP!" Everyone yelled, but when they saw this man, he was different from the two solders they had just encountered. He had the same body amour, but his helmet was silver with a diamond visor. The solder turned to them and the gleam from his rifle seemed blinding. "Gallade," The solder said to a shiny Gallade next to him. "Kill them." "Yes master…" The Gallade used psychic to talk. The Gallade used Psycho Cut to kill them but Ash's Pikachu used iron tail to block, and knocked the attack back at Gallade and used volt tackle, which dealt heavy damage to Gallade and drew blood from him.

"Gallade, use Future Sight and hurry it up with Psychic!" The solder yelled at Gallade, about to cut Jessie's hand off to get the Pokéball.

Then a loud gunshot hit the solder in the knee. And the person standing there was… Red ( Ash's in Game counter-part.)

"…Loser…" Red sent another round into the solder elbow, knocking him out.

"M-master!" The Gallade cried, running over to his bleeding master. When Gallade stood up, his hands and part of his arms were covered with a crimson liquid, and a dead expression on his face.

"You…sick Mu-" Gallade started, but he was soon sent to the ground when Red's Mega Charizard X launched a Flare Blitz.

"Ugh…" Officer Jenny groaned as she stood up, "thanks kid."

"Hey, Jessie where did you get that pokéball?" James asked. "That guy!" Jessie shouted. "That group has very strong pokémon!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Meowth shouted, "THAT GUY WAS ONE OF THE BETAS! SOME OF THEIR MOST POWERFUL! THOSE GUYS ARE MURDURERS! SOCIOPATHS! SICKOS!"

"We're not like that…" Gallade shot at Meowth, propping himself up arms. "Not at all, we have reasons to why we're like this… We kill when needed… We're solders… Not killers… We tried playing nice…" Gallade began to snicker. "But it didn't work… And Team Rocket was one of the people who helped with that… You Muks… We wanted a world full of peace… But that comes with a price…"

Pikachu shocked him into submission, and that shut him up.

'That shut him the Shellder up!' Pikachu said.

"Tell us who you are, NOW!" Dawn snapped. "I'd die before I tell you Bissharps anything…" Gallade said, his voice growing with anger.

All of a sudden Gallade jolted over to his master and he picked up three pokéballs "GREN, GON, CHAR, OUT HERE!" Gallade shouted, releasing a Greninja, Flygon, and Charizard.

"Oh… Muk…" Dawn muttered, under her breath.

The three pokémon charged at their opponents, but Greninja was hovering, blocking the sun.

"Ugh… where the in the Sam Hill am I?" The beta muttered.

"Gren…." Greninja said, as it launched a mixed attack ( hydro pump, dark pulse, water shrunken, hyper beam) at Dawn, Misty, Serena, Ash, and Clement.

"MOVE IT!" Dawn shouted to the others. Then the attacks seemed to cease.

The pokémon that the Beta owned let out their in game cries, full of joy.

"Gallade… get us out of this death trap" The beta groaned, and within second he and his pokémon, and the pokéball, were gone.

"WHAT IN A SHELLDER'S SHELL WAS THAT!?" A few people shouted when they showed the Beta disappear and the puddle of crimson.


	4. Chapter 4 A Deal With The Unknown

Everyone went to the Ketchum house, and Delia was reading a newspaper, with Mr. Mime trying to tape a box with "newspapers" written on it.

"Uhh… mom? What the shell is this?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you're home." Delia said surprised, but also clearly avoiding the topic.

"Mom, what the shell is with the box? Please spill it. Now preferably." Ash said, getting annoyed.

"Fine, well while you were traveling through Hoenn and Sinnoh, someone with a Charizard following him and Sandile on the his shoulder paid me 20,000 pokedollars to keep all the newspapers from a time when a house burned down to a few years later away from anybody else." Delia answered her son.

"Do you know what the heck he looked like?" Dawn said. "If you know anything, spill it." Serena added.

"I don't know, I only saw a scar/cut from his left eye down to his left cheek."

"…" Was everyone's response to that.

"Well, I heard a new pizza place opened near here, and its staring to get dark, so why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Delia asked.

"Where would we even stay?" May asked, knowing there wasn't enough rooms in the house.

"Well, we got a house expansion! I don't know how you didn't notice it."

During dinner Delia was having flashbacks of the young man that payed her to hide the newspapers.

 _"_ _Here's 20,000 pokedollars, hide these newspapers from everyone. If anyone tries to buy them, turn them down and burn the newspapers. Am I clear?" The young man said, with his scar hardly noticeable, with the orange dragon following him, and the small Croc on his shoulder._

 _"_ _Y-yes. But might I ask why you're paying me to keep these here?" Delia asked, very confused._

 _"_ _Non-of your business," The man replied, as though he knew she was going to ask, but wished she hadn't._

"Mom?" Ash asked, snapping her out of her trance, "something wrong?"

"N-no."

Everyone finished out their food and went to sleep, but a few of their pokémon didn't.

'Ms. Ketchum? Are you okay?' Dawn's Lopunny asked, looking at Delia's face.

'Hey!' Pikachu cried, 'is something wrong, mom?'

(Yes, I know that Pikachu's parents were never reveled, but he and Ash share a brother like bond, and Ash has basically died for Pikachu, so I call them family, so build a bridge and get over it.)

"Huh? I'm fine," Delia replied, though clearly not okay.

"What the shell…?" Dawn muttered as she walked down the stairs, groggy.

"You can go back to sleep Dawn," Delia told Dawn. And a second later Dawn, Pikachu, and Lopunny had gone back to their rooms.

' _Who was he?'_ Was the last thing Delia said, before falling asleep.

 **Oooooooooh... A bit of a cliff hanger. (I bet none of you could figure out who it is, or if we have met** **him** **yet**.) **But Delia was paid to keep those away, and to burn them if someone wanted to buy them. The person who paid her was very strict about it, and he REALLY didn't want anybody to find out about it.**


End file.
